911
by Nyu Oz Leonhart
Summary: Avanzó con cautela y seguridad a la puerta trasera y la abrió. Los cristales tintinearon al deslizar el ahora vacío marco de madera. Sacó su arma, sus ojos estaban acostumbrándose a la penumbra, conocía donde estaba cada cosa, en ese juego del gato y el ratón, él era un gato, una pantera mejor dicho #AmigoSecreto2017 Miyeel Kuda


**(¯·..·-911-·..·´¯)**

La historia original no me pertenece, es propiedad de Takao Aoki

Para el intercambio AOKA #AmigoSecreto2017

 **(¯·..·-Nyu Oz Leonhart** **-·..·´¯)**

—911—

— 911 ¿cuál es su emergencia?

— Un hombre está intentando entrar en la casa de enfrente —informó una mujer mayor con urgente voz— está yendo al patio de atrás, no puedo verlo más.

— Estamos enviando una patrulla para verificar…

El comunicado se envió a los radios patrullas —posible robó habitacional en proceso— se escuchó y enseguida se dio la ubicación. Aomine Daiki se ahogó con el café caliente que bebía.

— ¿Qué coños?, ¡es mi casa!

— ¿Su casa? —el novato sentado en el asiento de copiloto se puso nervioso cuando le pasaron el caliente café para que lo sostuviera.

Enseguida respondieron el aviso. Daiki giró el auto y avanzó a toda velocidad por la solitaria calle, a esas horas de la noche no era extraño que todo estuviera sin un alma. Su vecindario era tranquilo, los vecinos eran de esos amantes de los jardines bien cuidados y al estilo japonés, siempre le saludaban al verle, no se metían con él, quizá porque todos sabía que era policía o bien porque aceptaban su relación con ese ardiente y pelirrojo bombero. Era una suerte que Taiga no estuviera en casa, estaba fuera por un curso de rescate en la ciudad vecina, llegaría al día siguiente y no dejaría que encontrara su hogar hecho un basurero por un ladronzuelo de pacotilla, no, él iba a proteger su nidito de amor.

Esa noche su vecindario no era la excepción, todo estaba en calma y cuando llegó al frente de la casa no encendió las sirenas del auto, no, estaba decidido a atrapar a ese pedazo de mierda y hacerle pagar por arruinar su noche de patrullaje. Bajaron del auto, se aseguró de tener su arma, las esposas y el tolete en su lugar.

— Cuida el frente.

— ¿No debería cuidar sus espaldas Aomine sensei?

— Si digo que cuides el frente tú lo cuidas, si notas algo sospechoso llamas por refuerzos.

— Entiendo.

Avanzó agachado hasta la puerta principal, estaba cerrada, justo como la había dejado, las plantas a lado de la entrada estaban fuera de lugar, el intruso estaba buscando la llave de emergencia, por suerte esa misma mañana la había cambiado de sitio. Había pensado que todo el mundo ocultaba una llave bajo una roja y pensó en un lugar menos obvio.

Las ventanas no parecían forzadas, quizá se hubiera dado por vencido al ver era un lugar difícil de robar. Dio la vuelta a su hogar con cuidado y recordó cuantas veces se había negado Taiga a tener un perro por su temor a ellos, y justo en ese momento le hubiera caído de perlas tener uno dentro de casa, uno enorme y feroz.

El patio trasero estaba intacto, el asador que era lo único de valor estaba en su sitio. Respiró tranquilo y cuando volvía notó un brillo particular en el piso, la luna se reflejaba en los cristales rotos de la puerta trasera. La adrenalina se bombeo con tal fuerza que cuando una luz se encendió dentro, Daiki actuó por mero instinto. Se abalanzó contra la caja de fusibles y desconectó la energía. La luz dentro desapareció y escuchó que alguien tropezaba. Debía pedir refuerzos, llevo la mano a la radio y… lo había olvidado y el mocoso de su compañero estaba fuera de su vista para hecerle una señal. Rayos.

Avanzó con cautela y seguridad a la puerta trasera y la abrió. Los cristales tintinearon al deslizar el ahora vacío marco de madera. Sacó su arma, sus ojos estaban acostumbrándose a la penumbra, conocía donde estaba cada cosa, en ese juego del gato y el ratón, él era un gato, una pantera mejor dicho. Otro paso dentro, allí estaba el comedor y a la derecha la cocina… algo se movió con rapidez a él. Su arma salió volando de su mano y se deslizo por el piso con un sonido sordo. La había soltado cuando una sartén le había golpeado el brazo, se recompuso y otro golpe que apenas alcanzó a esquivar, ese hubiera sido letal si le hubiera alcanzado la cabeza, ese sujeto tenía una increíble derecha, sacó el tolete y con un rápido movimiento las placas circulares de metal salieron hasta crear un arma sólida y brutal. Sartén y tolete se encontraron, el sartén cayó y como una bala, una silla le derribó, su brazo recibió el impacto, seguro le quedaría un inmenso cardenal, pero con el cuerpo lleno de adrenalina se levantó con rapidez.

— ¡Policía de Chiyoda! Queda usted detenido por atacar a un oficial de policía, irrumpir en propiedad privada— el agresor se detuvo, al parecer su potente y autoritaria voz le habían hecho perder las ganas de continuar su ataque.

— ¿Daiki?

Conocía esa voz, claro que la conocía, era la voz del jodido y estúpido bombero pelirrojo con el que vivía.

— ¿Bakagami? Que haces aquí —preguntó empezando a enfadarse.

— Aquí vivo por si no lo recuerdas y ¿porque carajos las luces no funcionan?

— He cortado la electricidad porque creí que eras un vulgar ladrón.

— ¿Ladrón? ¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió eso? —se movió con tranquilidad y buscó en las puertas bajo la tarja una lámpara de emergencia, la habitación quedó iluminada.

— … —parpadeó un poco antes de acostumbrarse a la luz— quizá por la manera en que irrumpiste en nuestra casa. Los vecinos llamaron a la línea de emergencia.

— Ohh quizá no hubieran hecho eso, si alguien no hubiera movido la llave de debajo de la piedra —Daiki gruñó.

— Si no sabías donde estaba me hubieras llamado y a todo esto ¿qué haces aquí? Dijiste que llegarías mañana.

— Terminamos antes y quise volver a casa, pero la próxima vez dormiré en la estación de tren hasta la hora acordada —se sentó y respiró tranquilo, se había asustado mucho cuando la luces se apagaron y escuchó que alguien más entraba— olvide cargar la batería del celular y terminó por morir a medio viaje.

— Eres un idiota.

— ¿Idiota? Es que acaso no te sabes los protocolos policiacos, debes anunciarte antes de atacar a la gente, deberías volver a la academia.

— No me digas como hacer mi trabajo, además tú me atacaste primero con la sartén… y espero que no haya sido esa enorme sartén que usas para los guisos.

— Debí usar esa pero, es mi favorita y no quería arruinarla con tu cabeza hueca.

— ¿Arruinarla? ¿Sabes cuantos moretones he haz hecho hoy Bakagami?

— Te hubiera hecho menos si hubieras actuado como un verdadero policía —le miró furioso— o ¿es que actúas así de imprudente en todas tus llamadas?

La voz de Taiga cambiaba de infernal a preocupada, pronto su furia se vio amenguada por una inquietud infinita. Daiki se acercó y le hizo levantarse para abrazarle con fuerza.

— Tranquilo, sabes que soy realmente cuidadoso con mi trabajo porque quiero volver a tu lado cada noche, pero hoy, nuestro hogar y mi hábil intruso me tomaron por sorpresa. Te juro que no volverá a ocurrir.

— Más te vale, porque si algo llega a pasarte, te matare, te golpeare y…

— ¿No crees que si me matas no vale la pena golpearme? Además hoy me has dado una buena tunda, mi brazo y muñeca están todas adoloridas, además creo que me pegue en una pierna.

— Y seguro tu orgullo es el más herido.

— Al final te atrape así que yo gano —chasqueo sin querer entrar en detalles— y ya que me haz lastimado hazte responsable.

Taiga sonrió de lado y fue done el botiquín, miro la mano amoratada donde le había dado con la satén, por suerte no se la había roto. Le puso una pomada fría y se la vendo con cuidado mientras su moreno tragaba sin agua un par de analgésicos.

— Debemos ir a que te cheque el médico, Midorima debe estar de guardia en urgencias.

— No es nada, una bolsa de hielo y estaré bien.

— Oh —le miró— si eso es todo entonces creo que terminamos.

— También me duele aquí —señaló su entre pierna— debiste golpearme en algún momento.

— ¿En verdad? —la sonrisa se hizo grande y gatuna— porque no recuerdo haberlo hecho.

— Yo sé si lo hiciste, es a mí a quien le duele.

— Entonces debería revisar con cuidado si no te hice daño.

— Revisa con tu boca— las palabras de Daiki se arrastraban por solo imaginar la felación, su pelirrojo había estado fuera tres días, pero habían sido tres largo y solitarios días.

—No pensaba hacerlo de otra manera.

Kagami se agachó, dio un beso sobre la ropa y se separó un poco para mira lo que hacía. Colocó las manos en el cinturón de policías, acarició las esposas antes de colocar sus dedos en la oscura hebilla. Jugaba con lentitud ante los ojos azules que gritaban por la tortura de la espera.

— Voy a hacerte sufrir y gritar, prepárate —amenazó con voz seductora.

— ¡Quieto allí!

Gritó una tercera persona, Daiki y Taiga miraron a la puerta rota y notaron a un joven policía que temblaba de miedo. Quiza por que era su primer crimen o porque no entendía lo que pasaba dentro.

— ¡Aléjese de Aomine sensei, con cuidado y levante las manos!

Daiki se llevó las manos a las sientes y ayudo a levantarse a Taiga.

— Baja eso, vas a herir a alguien. Todo ha sido un error, él es Kagami y vive aquí.

— Pero esta es su casa.

— Sí, pero él vive también aquí. Conmigo.

Taiga sonrió y al chico se le puso la cara roja hasta las orejas cuando entendió que eran pareja y que había interrumpido un momento bastante íntimo.

— Vuelve al auto y di que todo está bajo control, yo iré en unos minutos —ordenó.

— Pero, Aomine sensei.

— Un par de minutos —pidió.

El jardín de enfrente se ilumino de rojo y azul mientras las sirenas retumbaban en el vecindario.

— Policía de Chiyoda, salgan con las manos en alto —gritaron por el altavoz.

— ¿Llamaste por refuerzos?

— Pero, había tardado tanto y se escuchaba una lucha, yo tuve que hacerlo — se disculpó.

— Ve y arregla todo esto —se hizo escuchar taiga entre aquel ruido— cuando vuelvas yo estaré aquí para seguir con tu tratamiento médico.

Aomine sonrió, tomo sus armas y al novato para salir por la puerta principal, todos hicieron un alboroto y rieron de ambos mientras saludaban al pelirrojo que los despedía desde su puerta.

—Fin—


End file.
